On Grey Wings
by RockBane
Summary: What if there was another race that lived along side of the Digimon? What if TK continues to visit the prison where they were seal? What if the Digidestine never confronted MaloMyotismon and those kids never recieved those clone Dark Spores?


On Grey Wings

I don't own Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

X!& Scene change and time change

-+-Different point of view

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_The boy's back.'_ He muses to himself as he opens his yellow eyes. His eyes meet blue and the young boy, almost a babe, places his head on his arms that rest on his knees. His bounded wings shift ever so slightly as he sits up. He watches as the boy's gaze turns to his bound grey wings with black and gold streaks.

It never cesses to amaze him that his jailer has yet to awaken whenever the blond, blue eyed child visits him, he knows that the boy isn't a Digimon but neither is the child what he is either. He still remembers when the boy was but a bundle of flesh that had once only just squirmed and cried. _'He grows. He's so innocent…'_ That thought isn't the first like it nor will it be the last.

The child would remain for a few centuries before leaving him. He would then be alone once more, he didn't have much else to do other then wait for the strange child to appear again. He knows he's not the only one captured in this prison, but he can not contact them as they can't contact him. By the Core, he misses having somebody to talk to, someone to help starve off the boredom that

He muses as he studies the boy, wondering if the child would ever dare say something to him, but then he knows he looks very intimidating and doubtfully someone that looks that young would be able to gather enough courage to start up a conversation with him.

X!&

He jerks his head as he hears something move just outside of his bars. He opens his yellow eyes and blinks in surprise as he notices that the boy was here and seems to be agitated about something. The blond child looks over at the complicated lock that's above his prison.

He smiles slightly at the cute look of concentration on the child's face as the boy focuses on looking at the lock. "Want to talk about it?" He asks softly, the boy literally jumps and ends up on his bottom. "You talked?!" The boy asks, he looks bemused at the child and the boy shifts uncomfortably, clearly scared of him.

"So, what brought on this bout of change in routine?" After a long pungent silence and the boy gets this distant look in his eyes as the boy answers, "I saw some monsters fighting." He leans forward. "What kind of monsters?" He asks softly. "A big dino and a green bird." The child says, most likely replaying the event in his mind.

He sighs, doubting that he'll get any more information about it from the boy. "You an angel?" The boy asks after about an hour of silence. He glances at the boy, surprise that the child still has his courage. "Angel?" He repeats and then glances at his grey wings with the streaks. "I'm what angel types are based off of." He replies, which is true, his race had been alive long before angel type and demon type Digimon have been around.

"You God then?" The child asks, eager for the answer. He chuckles softly. "No, I'm not." He informs the child once he's done chuckling. He notices the disappointed look on the youngster's face. "Then what are ya?" The boy asks. He smiles slightly and sighs. "Somebody that's really old, really ancient." He answers. "Oh." The boy says and once more silence develops between them.

'_Hopefully, this will change our relationship. A good start to a new century.'_ He muses to himself as he looks off at the opposite wall, allowing his mind to wander. He knows that he'll have to be careful, he didn't want to push the child too fast or he'll lose the already frail bond of friendship with the boy.

X!&

He sighs as the boy disappears, much like he predicted at the beginning, Takeru, or TK, had come to trust him. They had a whole century to bond and he has to say that is a nice change to the previous silence between them. He wonders what other wonders will occur in the centuries to come.

He couldn't tell TK either his name or his nick name, so TK dubbed him Tenshi, which means Angel. He sighs and stretches his bounded wings to how far they could stretch without causing him pain. He sighs and settles down, getting ready to rest since dealing with children do tend to be wearing. _'But it's worth it. I finally have someone to talk too.'_ He thinks as he closes his eyes and lets his mind go blank.

X!&

"Tenshi?" TK says the nick name that they agreed on countless centuries ago. "Hmmm?" He hums questioningly, cracking open his right eye. "How come you're in jail?" TK asks. He sighs, he knew this was coming; they had avoided talking about personal histories, though there were times when TK would arrive in a slight depression and from the few rants TK has, and he gathers that TK's parents get into agreements when they think that TK and Matt, TK's elder brother by three years, are asleep.

"Me and my friends tried to do something to prevent what we thought was a grave injustice. We fell into a trap and were then over powered while in a daze. I haven't seen my friends since I blacked out." He tells TK the very short and heavily edited version of how he and his comrade ended up in this jail. "That sucks." TK says and his yellow eyes flash in amusement, especially since TK would usually scowl him if he used that word and a few others.

"That's life, kiddo." He says with a shrug. "But that's sooo unfair!" The child says, looking out raged about something that really didn't concern him. "You really can't change the past, TK. Often times what results in being altered… isn't very pretty." He says, he remembers the few stories that were passed around about some of his comrades doing something along those lines. He's never tried to alter time, he didn't really see the point since in the end all of the 'what if's', 'could have beens', and 'if onlys' could only drive on insane.

"Oh." TK says softly, his expression broadcasting his mood. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, 'k?" He says lightly and TK looks slightly out raged at the word 'pretty'. "I'm Not A Girl." TK says in an angry tone. He only grins at the blond, TK blushes slightly.

"So… you think if I left this room I might be able to find your friends?" TK asks after a while. He glances towards the doorway leading out of this room. He shifts uncomfortable, not liking the idea of TK wandering about out of sight. "That might not be such a good idea. There might be…" He thinks about the best way to describe the Digimon that were the jailers. "Monsters wondering about." He finishes.

TK's eyes flash in worry, the boy glances around as if expecting said monsters to appear at the mere mention of them. "My jailer is asleep, TK. He hasn't wakened from the first time you've been here, so he won't waken at the mention of him." He says reassuringly to TK. "Really?" TK asks and he nods as he smiles reassuringly at the young boy.

TK sighs in relief and they then play a word game, since he can't reach pass the bars and he's reluctant to have TK try and reach into his prison. After a few hours, TK yawns tiredly. He suggests that they get some rest and TK nods sleepily. He waits for a bit before leaning to his right, closing his eyes he drifts off into sleep.

X!&

His eyes crack open at the sound of metal squeaking, he gasps as he finds TK holding the door open, the child looking very proud and pleased with himself. He slowly stands up and he places a hand on the wall to help support his weight on unsteady legs. He walks past the doorway and tenses as he looks around, expecting Cerberumon to waken.

He uses his bounded wings to balance himself as he walks into the part of the room that TK usually makes use of. He pulls himself up to his full height, his back protests but all along his spin he can hear crack and some popping sounds. "Can we explore the prison together?" TK asks and he glances down at the hopefully blue eyes of his charge.

He moves right hand to his left wing; he finds a loose feather and pulls it out from under the straps. He concentrates and the feather glows gently, it shrinks and becomes fluffier. He smiles at this and then kneels down, he looks TK in the eye as he says, "Now, before we do explore this place, I want you to promise me that if anything happens, that you will concentrate on going home, ok? I don't want you to get hurt because of me, TK."

TK slowly nods and he then hands the boy the feather. TK takes it and studies it. He stands up slowly, still not use to moving around on his legs. TK pocket it in his brightly covered pants. He sighs in relief and then motions for TK to take the lead, the boy flashes him a smile and then walks pass him to take the lead. He follows slowly behind the child, enjoying being free of that crapped cell.

After a few hours of searching, they had found a map of the prison; he had taken it down and folded it up so it fits in his pocket. They then head off to where his armour and weapon is being held. The orb of light that he called into being follows them as they move through the dark, depressing stone building. He notices that there weren't any recent tracks in the dirt as they walk towards their destination.

He glances at the map and nods as he studies the door before them. "Are they behind this door?" TK asks, curiously. "According to this map they are." He says and TK takes a hold of the door knob, pushing the old wooden door open. The orb moves into the room before they do, lighting up the room.

They step into the room and he studies the armour and weaponry that belongs to the prisoners of this dimensional prison. His heart sags as he notices broken and rusted armour and weapons. He counts about nine sets destroyed, which means that nine of his comrades weren't alive. "By the Core." He swears, TK gives him a curious look. "Nine of my friends didn't make it." He tells the boy. "Oh." TK says softly.

He sighs and he studies the boy, for the first time he examines TK with his magic to see if the boy could replace one of his kind, and if TK can then it means that whatever the boy's race is, they can recruit from that race to fill the vacant positions. What he finds is very promising and it means that there is hope for retribution against the four that had ordered his kind to be imprisoned here.

He walks forward to a rack and then he picks up one of his blades. He tests it by swinging it through the air. He smiles as he notices that nothing has changed since he last held the weapon. He stops and turns right around as the door opens.

TK moves back as the door opens and one of the guards of this prison stands in the doorway. A Yasyamon stands there, he can tell that the Digimon's surprised and stunned that one of his position is out of his cell. The Digimon glances at TK and before he can move, TK's left arm as a gash from the wooden sword. He moves and blocks the second blow, TK cries in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that." He says in a threatening tone. "He shouldn't be in your company, fiend." The Yasyamon hisses in anger. He grabs the Digimon's other arm and knocks the Digimon off his feet, one of Yasyamon's wooden swords hits the weapons rack and something falls, he hears something drop onto the ground. He stabs the Yasyamon in the chest, he sword glows and he knows for a fact that even if Yasyamon does get reborn, it won't remember a thing about being a guard here at this prison.

He drops his sword and as he finds TK lying on the floor, a mace had struck the child in the head; he can see blood coming from the wound. He kneels down and mutters a few healing spells, but they don't work too well. He frowns and notices a discarded feather that must have come loose during the brief fight. He picks it up and places it on the wound that's on TK's arm. He then mutters a healing spell and the feather glows and enters into TK's arm, both wounds heal instantly.

He sighs and glances to the open door. "I swear I'll find you, TK. I swear by my wings, by my swords, by the Core!" He says as he takes the feather he gave the boy earlier out of the pocket. He places it in the boy's hand and TK's limp form vanishes from this dimension. He's still for quite a few hours, mourning the parting between TK and him.

Slowly he recovers from his grief and picks up the sword that he used to delete the Digimon. He uses it to cut off the straps that bind his wings. He then moves about the room, putting on his light armour and then he grabs the sword that matches the one he's holding and his daggers. Once he's done, he walks out of the armoury and stalks through the halls of the prison, heading to the closet cell. He has much to do before it's safe for him to meet TK again. He doesn't doubt he and the boy will met again, the boy had sparked something within him and he will not allow depression rule him.

'_He gave me his friendship, my freedom, and most of all, hope.'_ He thinks as he pauses before the door leading into his comrade's cell. He glances behind him to make sure nothing's creeping up on him from behind. He readies his swords and moves into the room, the jailer wakes and he dispatches the Digimon with a hint of trouble, but he is the victor. He flashes a grin at the one trapped behind the bars, his comrade eagerly a waiting being freed. He breaks the lock and the bars vanish, he waits for her to exit her cell, he then helps support her as they head out of the cell.

He leads the way towards the armoury; he also keeps an eye out for any surprises along the way.

-+-TK-+-

He just couldn't concentrate as he attempts to do his homework. Oddly enough, it isn't his head that's pounding, but his left arm. He runs his fingers over the area that's aching, he can't help but frown. He blinks in surprise since for a few seconds there, he though he saw a grey feather with streaks of gold and black on his arm.

"You've grown." A voice says and he slowly turns around. He stares into yellow eyes. _'I know those eyes…'_ He thinks as he glances at the black and gold hair, then to the grey wings that have streaks of black and gold. "I'm glad you didn't receive any lasting harm from Yasyamon's attack." The twenty something year old man says, something about that name causes him to frown.

"I know you…" He says and the man smiles sadly at that. "You did receive a head wound from that mace. I did want I can to heal you, but then you were unconscious when I did that and when I sent you back." The man says softly and he feels guilty for causing the angel like man to worry about him.

"Why are you here?" He asks. "I wanted to see you." The man answers. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "Why are you sad?" The man asks after a while. He blinks and shifts he gets up out of his chair. "I miss Patamon." He admits. "You've been to the Digital World?" The man asks, clearly surprised. "Well, yea. I am a Digidestine after all." He tells the man. He notices the thoughtful look on the man's face, he then reviewed what the man had told him.

"Isn't that where I encountered that Yasyamon?" He asks. "No, we were in a dimensional jail when that Yasyamon attacked you. You freed me from my cell." The man says, causing him to blink. "Why would you be imprisoned? You don't seem evil to me." He admits and the man smiles at him. "My friends and I were against something and …" "They tricked you into walking into a trap." He finishes, somehow he remembers something like that.

"They did at that. I'll admit we were arrogant, we believed in our ability to keep us from being knocked out. But they were they were peaceful and known for their honesty, so we never thought they would do something underhanded. So we all went to the meeting, we held a kind of threat over their heads, one that they feared." The man says, he finds himself eager to learn what kind of threat they had made. "What was it? This threat?" He asks. The man looks thoughtful and answers, "To redo the world into a solar system where the Digimon would be spread out, making it hard for them to have a solid hold on the entire Digital reality and their inhabitancies."

He blinks, he then thinks about the Digital World when the Dark Master had ruled. "If you guys did that, it would also make it harder for those who want to dominate the Digital world and the Digimon." He muses and the man nods, giving him a questioning look. He then walks to his bed and the man sits on the chair he had been sitting in when the man arrived.

"It all started when I was eight years old…" He begins, the winged man listening to every word his story. He didn't leave anything out in his telling either.

-+-Tenshi-+-

He studies the sky from one of the prison's towers. He thinks about his meeting with a ten year old Takeru, also known as TK. While the boy doesn't remember him consciously, but on an unconsciously level, the boy does remember him.

He's glad that he still has TK's trust and hopes that in time the boy will recover his memories, but until then, he'll stick to visiting the boy monthly, they had strengthen the links to the Digital World and with the human reality, he's glad that the links had held up on his visit since he had thought they would break under his travels between this world and the 'real' world.

"So this is where you're hiding yourself, 'Tenshi.'" Laeth says. He turns to find his elder sister hovering behind him. Laeth's wings have streaks of gold and red, her hair gold and red hair is in a pony tail. He watches as Laeth lands on the roof and he shrugs. "So, you went to visit that child then?" Laeth asks and he replies, "He's ten now." His elder sister's eyes flash and he then continues, "It seems that while we were imprisoned, four powerful Digimon imprisoned those four that had us imprisoned." "Ah." Laeth says.

Silence hangs between them, he looks away from his elder sister, and he studies the alteration they have been making to the building. Soon they'll be ready to redo the entire building to make it into something that would enjoy. They already plan on having a green house, there were quiet a large number that wanted one and he didn't blame them. He was also thinking that they might need a place just to lazy about in, some place where they would be able to relax in. He doesn't have any plans yet, but he does have time before they're ready to implement the changes.

X!&

He watches TK enter into the school; he still can't believe how TK had grown in the two years since he began to visit the blond. It does worry him that TK doesn't have any close friends, he watches as TK throws the ball to the goggle wearing human. He watches as the goggle wearing boy races back to his game.

TK pauses and looks at him, he nods and TK waves slightly before disappearing through the school doors. He sighs and vanishes, he just wanted to make sure that TK started on good terms with children his own age.

-+-TK-+-

It's lunch already and he's sitting with Kari, stunned at how much the Digidestine of Light has grown and changed. He relaxes in her presence, something that he often times have trouble doing when he's socialising with kids his own age. He knows that Tenshi is concerned that he doesn't have any real friends to hang with; he smiles slightly on thinking about Tenshi, since the man has long since become a father/brother figure to him.

He does remember a great deal of his past and finds it hard not to trust and look up to Tenshi. While the part of what happened in the armoury is fuzzy and disorganised, Tenshi and him chalk it up to his head injury, he does remember spend countless years in the man's company, there were a few years he remembers when he was too afraid to talk with Tenshi that he can recall, most of those seem to blur into one memory.

He blinks and glances behind him; he notices the goggle wearing preteen that reminds him strongly of Tai. "Mind if I see here?" The boy asks and he shakes his head. "Thanks." And the guy moves between Kari and him, he sighs as he realises that the goggle wearing boy, his name escapes him at the moment, is trying to 'mark' Kari as his. He sighs mentally and attempts to listen to whatever the boy wants to talk about.

He's not that surprise to hear the other go on and on about soccer, his pervious games, and about his achievements, which he figures Kari already knows about. While the goggle preteen does remind him of Tai, he's not to sure if Tai would dominate the conversation like what this guy is doing, or if Tai did, he'd at least get people involved in the conversation.

'_Next time I see Matt, I'll ask him if Tai ever does what … David, is doing.'_ He thinks, wondering if the kid's name is really David, he does believe it starts with a D. He munches on his lunch; he notices that Kari seems to be politely listening to David's rant.

X!&

He lies on his bed, trying to come to terms with what's been going on recently. Patamon lies to his right, fast asleep. He smiles at the sleeping form of his partner, but it also reminds him that he hasn't even told Patamon about Tenshi. He also didn't know how Patamon will react, especially since those that helped trick Tenshi and his friends might still be around and might have spread stories about them.

'_History is written by the victors after all.'_ He muses to himself. He returns to staring at the ceiling as well as organising his thoughts.

'_It's been about three months since I started at school, which adds up to three months of going between the Digital world and this one. I have homework to do between times and then I have an egotistical loud mouth that doesn't seem to have a bit of humility in his being leading us. I'm ok with the others, but really, does he really need to keep insulting me during battle? Maybe I'm just focusing on his negative qualities a bit too much… But then, that's the only side he shows me.'_ He thinks to himself, sighing.

"Problems?" Tenshi asks, he looks over at the man with black and gold hair. "Kind of, it's just that Davis is acting so immature, it's so frustrating since I know he's a nice guy." He tells Tenshi. "Ah, well you seem to need some time away. What to come watch us do an overhaul of the prison? I got the council agreed to let you watch." Tenshi says and he perks up, but then looks over at Patamon. "I can't being him, can I?" He guesses. "If it help, you won't be away for more then a minute." Tenshi says and looks thoughtful as he considers this.

Finally he nods and gets off the bed; he leaves his hat, D-3, and D-Terminal by the desk. Tenshi places a hand on his shoulder and they vanish from his room only to reappear on top of a roof. He blinks as he notices just how many of Tenish's kind there were. "You remember Laeth, my sister." Tenshi says, he did indeed remember meeting Tenshi's older sister, it was just a month ago after he finished changing out of his basket ball uniform.

"It's nice to be remembered." Laeth says and he sighs mentally as he feels his cheeks redden. Tenshi leads him outside of the odd diagram; he notices that there were a few others that weren't participating in this remodelling spell. He nods greetings to them and they all nod back, he could tell that they were excited about what's about to happen and he didn't really blame them since this is the place that held them prisoner for countless centuries.

The first ring beings to chant, he notices with pride that Tenshi is a member of that ring. Then the second ring begins after a few minutes, the third follows, and then those that were encircling the outer rim of the diagram were the last to chant. He notices the different numbers and begins to suspect that this was based upon rank, which means that Tenshi is pretty high up in the pecking order.

The air begins to hum as the roof begins glow faintly, then the glow begins to spread everywhere, even to the piece of land that the prison was built on and which hovers in place in this blackish sky. He returns to watching what's happening before him, he then gasps at some kind of twister begins to form at the center of the diagram. He watches as the tail of the twister begins to descend and once it touches the ground, huge winds move violently around, he braces himself as the storm begins to get worst.

Thunder sounds as purple, green, and red lightning hits different buildings, he can still hear the chanting voice, each group seem to contrast and yet harmonise with each other. The winds subside and he notices that the twister is filled with colour and that colour seems to be bleeding into the roof. He watches as the grey wings with dual streaks unfold and stretch out wide behind their backs. He watches as strings of light connect with each of the chanters, soon all of them were connected and twister vanishes.

Then the fourth ring finishes, followed by the third, then the second, and finally the first ring. The web of light then sinks into the roof and the whole building then shifts about, coming apart, getting reshaped, and then once more becoming solid with the glow vanishing from view. After good twenty or so minutes, the chanters all kneel about the same time. Those waiting with him surge forward, he figures out that's why they hadn't joined in, it was so that once everything is said and done, there would be people to make sure they weren't injured in anyway.

He turns away and studies the view of the new and improved building. He notices building connected to a building made of glass. He decides that it's a greenhouse. He also notices how some blue tubing weaves in and out of this one building. It kind of reminds him of a water park, which makes him wonder if there really was a water park added to the building.

"I think it's safe to say that Tenshi is going to be indisposed for a while. I'm Garon." He turns and finds Garon to his right. "I'm TK. You'll show me around?" He asks the man with navy blue and spring green hair, which means navy blue and spring green streaks in his grey wings. He notices that Garon's wings weren't out. "Tenshi did ask for someone to once they were done, so I volunteered." Garon says and he nods. "Sounds like him." "Tenshi is a good man." Garon says simply and he just grins. They shake hands and he follows Garon towards the door that leads off the roof. He's curiosity burning away any thoughts of returning home now that the spell was done.

-+-Tenshi-+-

He nods as he reads the results of what these control spires had on the Digital World. "You believe we should use this weaken state to fulfill our threat?" Jelima asks. "We might as well, this human calling himself the Digimon Emperor is just a puppet to this Myotismon possess human. I know it will take time, but it won't consume that much from us if act now." Hirlin says and many nod in agreement.

He glances over to where TK is, TK's been coming to these meetings ever since it's been revealed at how the four sovereigns' hold on the Digital World has been weakened. He could tell that TK was uncomfortable at first at these kind of meetings, but TK's observations and comments were often listen too and even discussed more then once in these kind of meetings. He's glad that TK's adapting to this, especially since he really does want TK to under go the transformation into one of them.

"I think that as long as Ken doesn't try to blow his cover as the Digimon Emperor, this could continue on for a good many months, it could even go longer if Ken decides to forgo living in the real world to focus solely on building his empire. I doubt that we, the Digidestine, would be able to act upon that, since we can't remain too long in the Digital World without worrying our parents." TK says and he nods his head in agreement.

"I guess we could go through with this, it's not like we commit ourselves at just placing the necessary wards throughout the Digital world." Dirge finally admits and those that weren't in total cooperation nod at this. "Then it's settled, I leave it up to you're squad, Hirlin, to set up the wards." Dirge says and Hirlin, himself, and many others smiles in relief of this.

Soon they drift apart, signalling hat the meeting is over. "You're grown use to this." He says to TK as they drift out of the chamber. "Well, it's hard not to. I have to admit that all of this seems to slightly overwhelming. I mean, I'm helping you guys change the face of the Digital World without ever considering whether or not the Digimon want their world to change." TK says. "True, but it seems that nobody has really had the Digimon take a vote on what should happen to their world either. The Sovereigns made a world changing decision when they decided to fuse the continents of light and darkness together, forever damning the Digimon to be susceptible to world domination by viruses and now by humans. You can't keep others from trying to mimic what's been done before, viruses like to rule over territories as well as other Digimon, be they vaccine, data, or other viruses." He replies, TK nods since preteen has heard about this about a week after they remodelled the prison.

"I still don't understand why they allow me to attend in the first place." TK says after a few minutes. He sighs and says, "Humans it seems have it within them to undergo a transformation, to become what we are. We lost nine members during our imprisonment and we are looking to recruit humans to fill those positions." TK pauses and he turns to look TK in the eyes as he adds, "I've recommended you as someone who could fill one of those positions. Many have approved of this; I just didn't know how to tell you about it. I'm not pressuring you in deciding, nobody is, but it's part of the reason why it was decided for you to join us in our meetings. You have years before we'd ask you to decide, TK." TK looks slightly awed and also embarrassed that they were discussing this.

"You really mean that, don't you?" TK asks once he recovers. He nods and TK sighs as the blond stares off into space. "I'm overwhelmed." TK says and he says, "That's why I didn't know how to tell you. But it's your decision, it always will be. Don't ever forget that, TK." TK nods and they continue down the hall in silence. He only hopes that TK won't ever be forced into deciding between them and the Digidestine, especially since his brother is one.

-+-TK-+-

His mind isn't on locating Ken's base, but on the reports he heard during the last meeting. It seems that the control spires have an unusual ability to transform into things that appear to be Digimon but really weren't. It also turns out that Myotismon has two followers; they were kind of like Digimon but were made out of human DNA. They were also ultimate level Digimon to boot, which means that if they were ever to face them, they'd be at a disadvantage since they don't have anything to help boost their Digimon's natural evolution into that of an ultimate.

'_Ok, maybe the others don't.'_ He thinks as he glances at his arm that contains Tenshi's feather. He couldn't remember ever having scars left over from injuries he's received in his life, they all had healed clean and after talking about it with Garon, Garon did a bit of an examination on him and decides that those healing spells that Tenshi casted on him all those years ago were still in affect and were what helps speed his healing.

Also after a few experiments, he also found that he could give Angemon the energy boost needed to Digivolve into MagnaAngemon. He hasn't informed any of the Vor'Aerjin about that ability. He doubts that he'll ever need to do that if what the Vor'Aerjin decide occurs, since not only will it get ride of all of the control spires, but also split apart the Digimon population into a total of eight groups to populate eight different worlds.

He glances to where Patamon is flying, he's been feelings of guilty have been steadily increasing as he continues to keep secrets from his partner. _'I might as well get this over with, tonight it is.'_ He thinks firmly, his resolve might waver slightly, but he's made up his mind. He just needs to figure out how to go about doing it though.

He decides to inquire first about any evil, non-Digimon threats to the Digital World. His chance came as they were sitting around the fire. "So… I guess this whole thing with Ken trying to rule the Digital World is kind of the first of its kind, you know, with someone that's not a Digimon trying to take over the world." He says as they wait for the water to boil. Their partners just shrug, with the exception of Gatomon, the white cat looks thoughtful.

"I think Myotismon mentioned something about some ancient race in the distant past that were supposedly ultra powerful beings with the ability to alter the workings of the Digital World as they saw fit. The Sovereigns sealed them away, nobody's been able to know it they actually exist or not. I know that Myotismon had hoped to find some relic they made to boost his power, but that was long before I ended up crossing his path." Gatomon says. He raises an eye at that; he's not the only one to react to that. "So for all you know, that story could just be a fairy tale." Yolei says, Gatomon shrugs at that, replying, "Well, Myotismon thought they existed, he had a huge library of books that he collected back when he was traveling around the Digital World. I never gave it much thought. Besides, it's not like it affects us in the here and now." Murmurs of agreements erupt from those gathered around the fire.

He remains silent; he just stares into the fire. He couldn't help but find that it's funny that they were all very wrong on this subject. _'I think people are going to be changing their tone once the Digital World is destroyed and the parts are rearranged to form eight new worlds.'_ He muses to himself.

Soon the water's boiling and the kettle is taken from the fire. Five ramen cups are filled with the water and they each take one. He sighs mentally as Davis takes his favourite flavour, he knows that Davis prefers beef but the goggle head just can't seem to get enough out of snubbing him. He notices that the others also seem to be tiring of this behaviour as well.

Soon the others turn in; he's amused that nobody has ever thought about having sentry to make sure nothing went wrong. It's just another item to add to the growing list of differences. His D-3 says it's eleven when he wakes Patamon up. "TK?" Patamon asks, most likely picking up on his mood from his factual expression.

"Patamon… I haven't really trusted you, not like I should." He admits to his partner. He notices the look of surprise that flashes in his partner's blue eyes. "TK…" Patamon says and he sighs. He rolls up his sleeve and concentrates on the feather within his arm. Patamon gasps as the feather become visible. He lets it fade and he doesn't look Patamon in the eye.

"What is that… is it a?" Patamon stutters. "I got it after being attacked by a Yasyamon, back when I was very young. You see, ever since I was a babe, I would visit this place. I also don't mean just a quick visit that lasts a few hours, let alone days." He says slowly. "I would remain for a whole century at this place, in front of this cell. The place was this prison and for as long as I remember, the man had been there, sitting there, observing me in silences. I wasn't much better, too scared to talk with him." He says as he pokes the fire with a stick.

"After witnessing that battle with that Greymon and Parrotmon, I ended up asking the man if he was an angel. His reply was that he's what angel types were based off of. I didn't know what that meant, but I do now. He meant that angel type Digimon were based off of him and his race. You see Patamon, that man had grey wings with streaks of gold and black, his hair is gold and black. It's something I noticed after meeting his sister a while back, and then meeting more of his race I noticed a trend with the hair colour and the streaks." He says after he finishes poking the fire. "In time we grew closer, but he couldn't leave his cell and I didn't even touch the cell door. I nick named him Tenshi,… Angel."

He then smiles sadly as he continues. "I think for me in the real world, a whole year had passed and I finally gathered enough courage to try and open the door. I did it when Tenshi was asleep, I can still remember the look on his face as I held the door open." He sighs and continues, "We headed to the armoury once we located a map. I can't remember much, but one of the guards appeared after we arrived at the armoury and instead of attacking Tenshi, the Yasyamon attacked me. The wooden sword sliced my arm and then when Tenshi came to my defence, one of the swords hit the rack of weapons behind me and I got hit in the head with a mace. Tenshi placed that feather on my arm and then casted a healing spell on me. He then sent me away… He appeared again when I was ten, he's been visiting me monthly since." He looks up at the sky.

"Is that all?" Patamon asks. He glances at his partner. "You remember what Gatomon said about an ancient race that could alter the Digital World? That's what Tenshi's race, they're called the Vor'Aerjin and the truth of the story is, once long ago, the Digital World had two land masses, the continent of Light and then the other was the continent of Darkness. You can guess what kind of Digimon lived on either continent." He says and Patamon nods, clearly eager to hear more.

"The four Sovereign Digimon got it into their head to merge the two continents together. The Vor'Aerjin objected to this, doubting what good could come from such a merger. In the end, they threatened to take the Digital World and make multiple worlds out of it, splitting the Digimon population and locating different groups to different worlds." He says. "Then the Sovereigns invited the Vor'Aerjin to talk about it. They all went, they trusted the Sovereigns since they were preaching peaceful solutions to things, they also trusted in their ability to defend themselves if they walked into a trap." He says and Patamon says, "They walked into a trap, right?" He nods and finishes, "The Sovereign Digimon created this dimensional prison to imprison them. They stripped them of their armour, weapons, and bounded their wings before locking them up in their cells, in solitary confinement. They're currently going to fulfill their threat now that the Soveriegns' holds on the Digital World are very weak. I bet you can figure out what's weakening their hold."

"The control spires." Patamon says after thinking about it. He nods in agreement. "So that's what you've been keeping from me?" Patamon asks softly. "Pretty much, but I had received a head injury which had caused me to forget about the prison and all about Tenshi." He says and he then adds a log to the fire. He pokes it into the center of the campfire; he moves some of the other burning pieces around as well.

"Do you believe that what they're doing is right?" Patamon asks once he's done with the fire. "I object to the fact that nobody is trying to gage the populace opinion, but then, the Sovereigns didn't when they merged those continents or if they should seal the Vor'Aerjin away. Other then that, I think it's a great idea, it makes it harder for a single entity to dominate Digimon as a whole, no matter how large their arm is." He admits to Patamon and his orange partner nods thoughtfully at his thoughts on the subject.

"So the Vor'Aerjin values your opinions?" Patamon asks after a good ten minutes. He smiles and says, "I'm pretty much an honorary member of their race. I know, I know, the group does value my opinion, it's just that… I can make a difference at those meetings. I don't have to rely on Tenshi to support what I say either." "It's going to take a while for me to get use this." The rookie says and he relaxes his shoulder and smiles in relief. "I know all about that, I really do Patamon. Take as much time as you need." He says and he notices that Patamon, too, relaxes.

He yawns and stretches his back; popping sounds come as he does so. "Well, I'm turning in. See you in the morning." He says and Patamon nods, clearly absorbed in the task of dissecting everything he told him.

X!&

He frowns as they were within the hanger of Ken's base. He had already been warned that the Vor'Aerjin were going to enter into the final stage of their plan to follow through with redoing the Digital World today. Garon had appeared to tell him that, Patamon was there and he introduced the pair.

He also couldn't find the right moment to try and warn the other, but then, they were busy dealing with Dr Frankenstein's Digital counterpart. He feels a slight ache from his left arm. His eyes widen when he figures out why it could be acting up. "Oh no…" He says softly.

The ache continues and as he watches Ken looks control over the Digimon that looks like it's been made from spare parts of other Digimon. He begins to hear something, a faint song as their partners fall to the ground. His skin tingles as he begins making out the song, or should he say, the chants that seem to becoming from within and without.

"Patamon!" He shouts, he hasn't moved from his spot, he hadn't been aware of anyting until he notices that the vile Digimon was about to step on his partner. He felt something give, he hears people shouting out his name as he falls forward, he feels like he's being summoned somewhere. "Patamon…" He says softly before his spirit leaves his body behind and heads to where the Vor'Aerjin were located.

-+-Tenshi-+-

They had been chanting for well over three hours when he heard TK shout out his partner's name. He then becomes aware that TK's presence as they increase the volume and begin to stretch out their wings and their arms. He focuses on the task before them, they're finally entering the finally stage and they all needed to be focus on the task at hand.

The spell Matrix begins to appear after twenty minutes of TK's consciousness arriving. They then open their arms, their voice rising in pitch as well. He's hit with weariness and he can feel his strength draining, but he stands firm, knowing that what he's feeling means that they're rapidly arriving to the end of their part in the spell.

Once they're finish chanting, the spell with then do as they have outlined. The spell will then have a mind of its own on how to complete the task they set for it. From there on in, the spell couldn't be controlled or even stopped. They did all they can do in the casting, they focused on the concepts and their desires from the moment they began chanting.

They all lose their voices all at once; he's not the only one to fall forward, his able to use his arms to cushion his fall. He fights to remain awake, a losing battle he knows. He remains awake just to see a glimpse of the Core of the Digital World. He then falls into a dreamless sleep.

X!&

He wakes to find himself in his room, on his bed. He sighs and pushes himself up after spending a few minutes fighting to remain awake. He blinks tiredly, but he keeps his eyes open, even if their looking through the thin line between his eye lids. He sits up and crosses his legs, he shivers slightly.

He does a simple spell and finds that it's been two days since they did the spell. He sighs as another spell reveals that everyone is find, he notices that TK and his partner were also here, in this reality. He sighs in relief that TK's alright.

He yawns a few more times, he debates what to do next and then decides to fall back asleep, knowing that he's mind will be cleared next time he's awake. He moves under the covers once more, glad that his wings weren't out or he'd have to sleep on his stomach instead of his back. He let's have one last sigh before he allows himself to fall asleep.

X!&

He wakes and this time doesn't have any trouble getting up. He glances around for some cloths and soon he's dressed. He walks out of his room, on his way to the kitchen; he encounters other Vor'Aerjin also on their way to the kitchens. As they enter into it room, he notices TK talking with Laeth and Garon, the three look in his direction before nodding at him and to the others that were entering with him.

He moves to stand in line, waving at some that were entering from the other door. Once he has a full plate, he walks out of the kitchen and into the mess hall where the entire population of the castle can dinner. He notices that not all of the tables were full and he surveys who's sitting with whom.

Before he met TK, he was kind of on the anti-social side. He was also more of a listener then a talker, this trait is likely the reason why he rose through the ranks as quickly as he did. He also didn't rush blindly into things; he usually tried to gather as much Intel as he can and he also made it a habit of knowing who's usually working under him. He never liked having someone under him die while serving him and that endured him to his subordinates, which means that there wasn't any real hard feelings as he continued to rise through the ranks, even if there were older and more experienced Vor'Aerjin.

"Tenshi, over here!" He nods and heads towards his old second-in-command, Flaren, who was promoted to fill one of the empty command seats left emptied when three of the command leaders that died during their time as captives. He had been proud when Flaren was chosen for one of those positions, even if he loses a dependable second.

"Flaren." He says warmly as he sits at the table. He then nods at the others that were sitting at the table and then nod their greetings. Soon the chatting resumes at the table, he adds his two cents every now and again, but mostly he just gages their reactions as well as their thoughts on different matters.

So far, everyone seems satisfied with what they had done. Everyone's mood is lighter and more easy going then it had been before. He finds himself relaxing and enjoying just being with others, it surprised him just how many of the Vor'Aerjin had been able to remain more or less sane through out all of those years in solitary confinement. Those that did have problems had been taken aside and given the help they had needed, he had been on of those that had helped settle down more then on troubled mind.

Soon they're all cleared their plates and they disband to do other things, the discarded items are sent to the sink via a teleportation spell. He takes his back the old fashion way, in his arms. He notices that TK still in the kitchen, he notices the look on the young preteen's face.

"Something wrong?" He inquiries once he deposits his dirty dishes by the sink. "I'm just trying to think if I could have warned them, about what was about to happen." He puts his hand on TK's shoulder and says softly, "I'm sure they're alright, they just might be split up is all. I'm sure we can arrange a way to send them back without them suspecting a thing." "I already asked Laeth and Garon to do that." TK admits. "Ah, does this mean you want me to take you and your partner back to your reality?" He asks gently.

"I want to introduce you to the others." TK says softly, almost expecting him to object. He glances over at the door and asks, "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" "I've been thinking about it since Patamon and myself arrived here." TK says, slightly relieved that he hadn't objected out right. "I don't want to keep this cloak and dagger operation going. Patamon took it pretty well when I told him and I'm hoping that most of the others will too, once they get over the whole two years of secret keeping, almost three." TK says, trailing off.

"If it means so much to you, then I'll stick around until you don't need me." He says, knowing that this had a chance of not ending well for either of them. TK hugs him and he returns the hug, smiles softly as this warm feeling spreads throughout his body. "Thanks, Tenshi." TK says before the blond lets go of him. "No problem, kid, no problem." He says.

X!&

He stood off to the side; he glances over to where TK's father is. The man looks relieved, worried, and uneasy. He didn't blame the man, it's not often that on finds out that their child's been visiting a different reality since they were nothing but a baby.

He notices that the Digimon were around Patamon, trying to get as much information about the kitchens of the castle as they can. It seems that Digimon seem to eat a lot as they live with their partners in the real world. He wonders if he shouldn't try and investigate this odd trait.

He then looks to where TK is currently talking animatedly with the older two teenage boys, one could only be Matt and the other would be Tai. The red head is currently trying to study him with the lab top computer. He doubts that the teen was getting any information about him, since he's not totally made up of data. What he and the other Vor'Aerjin were made of has always been up for debate.

Oddly, it was Kari that seems to be studying him with thoughtful eyes, as if she had noticed that TK had been hiding something and from what he can gather from his time observing her, he believes it since there is something about her that kind of reminds him about younger Vor'Aerjin that have yet to come into their power.

His eyes flicker to where the last three members of the Digidestine group. The goggle wearing boy, Davis, seems to be brooding slightly, clearly not liking the attention Kari's giving him. Yolei seems slightly infatuated with him while Cody's over by Izzy, quietly musing about something.

His attention returns to where TK is as Matt yells, "How can you trust him! He could just be trying to get you to lower your guard so he can take you away from us!" Not only is he staring at Matt, but everyone else is as well. "I think TK's right to trust Tenshi." Kari says after a few minutes, everyone turns to look at her.

"I mean, he hasn't really tried to convince us of his good intentions, he's just standing over there, allowing us to talk about him as if he weren't here. He's being patient, but then, it seems to be in his nature from what TK told us about the early years they were together. I'll admit, that I don't like the fact that this Vor'Aerjin just went ahead and did this without really giving anybody and warning about what's going to happen, but if this Sovereigns really did want TK and Tenshi claims, then maybe they corrected something that should have been left alone." Kari says and then adds, "I'm sure if we were in their position, we would carry out any threats we made."

The ends up his lips move upwards as the young woman stands strong despite the looks she's getting. He notices that Gatomon has gotten up and walks to show her support. Kari's elder brother glances at him and then at the stubborn look on his sister's face. "I just want to see this castle and meet the rest of the Vor'Aerjin. I want to see for myself where TK has been visiting." Tai says and he nods in approval.

"I can take all of you, right now if you want. I'll even make sure that not a lot of time has passed since we're gone." He says. That receives various looks of surprise and he adds, "That includes Mr Ishida." He gets a startled look from said adult. "I guess if there aren't any objections…" Tai says and there weren't. They vanish from the campsite.

X!&

He looks on in pride as TK steps away from the circle, TK had decided at sixty years of age were enough and had taken them up on their offers. A few other of the Digidestine had also received the offer as well, not all of them had accepted it, though Izzy, Matt, and Mimi did undertake the transformation after two decades of deciding.

Today, TK and Kari had accepted and while he helped with TK's spell casting, Mimi and Izzy had helped with Kari's. He's not surprise to see that for one of TK's hair colour is gold; the other is a soft blue. He can see the streaks on TK's grey wings; he also once more looks on TK's youthful filled face. He has come to realise that he's come to view the new Vor'Aerjin as a son, since he had seen him as a babe and seen the ex-blond have his own children as well.

"May your wings carry you always to freedom." He says to TK. "By my wings, my heart and soul flies free." TK says. "On our grey wings, we live and die." They intone together before they hug each other briefly.

"Now, let's see what you can do with them." He says lightly and TK just chuckles. He leads the new Vor'Aerjin out of the room, they encounter Kari and the husband and wife clasp their hands, then follow him to the top of the tower so they can learn to fly on grey wings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this; I had a bit of writers block and writing this help unblock that block! Bye for now!-RockBane


End file.
